beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus
Nexus is the 16th episode of Beware the Batman. Official Description Six months after the blackout, new DA Harvey Dent is trying to put a stop to the mask and cape crisis. Batman finds himself being framed for an attempted attack on the life of Mayor Grange, and takes drastic action to find out who is responsible. Plot We open on an evening at Gotham City Hall in the Mayor's office. Mayor Grange discusses an upcoming meeting of the city chamber of commerce. Her assistant hands her a funding request from newly elected DA Harvey Dent for his proposed addition to the city police force: The Special Crimes Unit, charged with dealing with the city's "mask and cape crisis". Grange openly disdains Dent for milking the blackout, caused by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. She tosses the proposal on her desk and turns away, only to have the parcel begin to smolder and explode seconds later. Grange and her assistant throw themselves clear just in time. Later, Jim Gordon , newly made the GCPD Commissioner, looks over the damage with the mayor, who has sustained a broken arm. As they talk, they are interupted by the arrival of Harvey Dent who, apparently, rushed to make sure the Mayor was all right. They Mayor is distrustful of Dent but leaves the building with him walking her out. Before leaving, Dent mentions seeing the Bat Signal in the sky and warns Gordon that the city does not condone Batman's actions. Gordon, after assuring Dent that Batman is not involved, immediately consults with Batman and Katana , who were just out of sight the whole time. They take samples to analyze the blast signature back at the Bat Cave. Surprisingly, it seems the blast originated from one of Batman's own batarangs ! Katana asks if he had anything to with it. He sharply rebuffs the question and she says that she didn't think that he did but remarks that he has more "dark and brooding" lately. Meanwhile, Dent has gathered enough circumstantial evidence to get an arrest and search warrant out on Batman. Gordon agrees to bring him in for questioning but warns Dent that hounding Batman could become dangerous. Gordon calls Batman with the Bat Signal and they agree that Batman is being framed. Gordon wants to help but needs solid proof of Batman's innocence. However, they are interrupted by Dent and several members of the Special Crimes Unit. Gordon orders them to stand down but Dent doesn't listen and orders Katana and Batman arrested. Surrounded by armed officers, Batman tells Katana "Try not to hurt them." and the two set about defeating the entire squad, though being careful not to leave lasting damage as they make their escape (though Katana accidentally causes significant damage to a GCPD chopper) Later on, as Katana watches, Batman knocks out Dent as he goes to his car and drags him away. This is caught on security video, which is brought to Gordon. Gordon is shocked but orders SWAT to seek out Batman. Dent awakens tied to a chair in a warehouse. Batman apologizes and explains that he needed to do something drastic to lure whoever is framing him and the real bomber out of hiding. Dent maintains that Batman is the bomber but he is proven wrong with the arrival of Anarky. Anarky chides Batman for not playing along as he should have and a fight ensues. Anarky hold his own well, despite being outnumbered, but is eventually defeated. However, he then bursts out laughing, revealing a strange bracelet on his wrist and that he placed identical bracelets on Batman, Katana, and Dent during the fight. They are proximity charges, primed to explode if the bands are taken to far away from each other. Batmans is paired with Dents and Katanas is paired with Anarky. Anarky orders Batman to escort Dent to the Symbion Office Park and surrender to the authorities there or Anarky will detonate another, much larger bomb. They leave in the Batmobile with Dent still insisting that this whole thing is a show and that Batman is still guilty (with Batman indulging in braking suddenly, causing Dent to smash his nose into the dashboard). Back with Anarky and Katana, Anarky reveals that this is a test and a trap. Either Batman will figure it out or they will both die. Katana lashes out and attacks Anarky with her blade but stops just short of hitting his bracelet with it. Anarky taunts her with the bomb but she surmsises that he's bluffing and goes to find out. She runs out of the building to her cycle with Anarky right behind her. She takes off telling Anarky to keep up in his box truck. Batman and Dent arrive at Symbion Park with Batman still working on cracking the code to get the bracelets off. He succeeds but the bracelets won't deactivate. He then remembers something Anarky said about them all being linked now like "flowers and bees". However, before he can elaborate, Gordon and SWAT arrive. They order Batman to step away form Dent. Batman tells Dent to tell them about the proximity charges but, instead, he orders them to take Batman down. They fire gas cannisters and Batman takes advantage of the resulting cloud of mist to silently take them all out one by one. He aks Gordon to call off his men but Gordon doesn't know what to think. He begs Batman to surrender so they figure this out but Batman counters that surrendering will get them all killed. More officers arrive and they get Batman pinned down behind a pillar. At that moment Katana and Anarky arrive. Batman and Anarky clash again and, when the dust settles, we see that all of the bands are now on Anarky. He asks Batman how he cracked the code and Batman explains how he remembered how Anarky said they were linked like "flowers and bees" and the link between the two is "nectar"; the password. Batman tells Anarky to give up as he can't detonate the bomb without killing himself. Anarky disagrees and activates the bomb anyway. Everyone scatters from the explosion. Dent falls but is saved by Batman. The explosion tears through the park but no one seems to be injured, including Anarky who slips away through a manhole. Despite having been just saved by him, Dent orders Batman and Katana arrested. Gordon refuses, bidding the two heroes a good night. When Dent turns around they are both gone. Mayor Grange tells Gordon that she is approving funding for his Special Crimes Unit. Gordon protests but she insists that unless she gives him "enough rope to hang himself with" he may eventually win her position, which would be worse for everyone. Back at the Cave, Katana voices her worry for Batman. He has been taking more and more risks since Alfred left but he merely shrugs off her concerns. Alone, she makes a call to Alfred and begs him to come home as she, Bruce, and especially Batman need him back. In the training room Batman vents his frustrations out on the target dummies, smashing them all to pieces with his bare fists. Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana *Jim Gordon Villains *Anarky Other Characters *Harvey Dent *Marion Grange *Karen Notes *First appearance of Harvey Dent. *Jim Gordon encounters Anarky for first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1